Naughty Rabbit
by Monster April
Summary: Chanyeol sangat suka pada yeoja yg ada diranjangnya kali ini. Baekhyun si cantik dan seksi, yg juga sangat imut dengan tingkah polosnya yang menggemaskan. Tapi sungguh, kelinci ini sangatlah 'Nakal! "Baiklah, Karena bibirmu terus menggodaku dengan tidak sopan, kita akan memulainya dari sini" GS/CHANBAEK/NC/FLUFFY/author-Do ChanHee REPOST cz delete. REVIEW again&NO SIDERS pls :(


Naughty Rabbit

.

Byun Baekhyun (YEOJA/GS)

Park Chanyeol

.

Typos, OOC, GAJE, NC, GS DAN NGAWUR!

YANG ALERGI GINIAN CEPET KABUR!

.

PG18

.

Drama/?

Romance/? (Maybe)

.

Semoga suka ^^

.

.

Di sebuah kamar apartemen mewah dengan cat berwarna merah-abu yang mendominasi terlihat sepasang manusia yang masih bergelung nyaman dibalik selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh telanjang keduanya. Pakaian yang berserakan dilantai, dan aroma khas bercinta menguar pengap didalam sana, mengalahkan dinginnya suhu _AC_ yang terpasang, semua itu seolah sudah menjelaskan betapa _panasnya_ malam yang baru saja mereka lalui.

Yeoja bertubuh mungil dengan wajah seperti bayi itu mengusik tubuhnya gusar, berbalik dan menghadapkan dirinya pada pelukan namja tampan berambut hitam legam. Mata sipitnya terbuka perlahan, menampilkan sepasang iris indah berwarna kecoklatan yang seksi, apalagi ketika yeoja bernama Byun Baekhyun itu tersenyum seperti sekarang.

Tangan putih nan ramping itu terulur pendek, mengusapi rambut hitam namja tampan itu yang terlihat lengket akan keringat. Baekhyun memandangi wajah damai itu lama, lalu Ia tersenyum manis, betapa bahagianya Ia bisa bersama namja yang sangat tampan ini dalam satu ranjang. Lalu kemudian tangan nakalnya terus terulur untuk membelai wajah namja bertubuh jangkung itu... Mulai dari sepasang mata bulat yang Baekhyun masih ingat bagaimana mata itu memberikannya tatapan kagum sekaligus bergairah seksi semalam, hidung mancung yang malam tadi memberinya banyak endusan hangat dibagian sensitifnya, dan juga... bibir ini.

Jari-jari cantik Baekhyun berhenti disana. Tepat Dibibir kissable yang sedikit membengkak kemerahan, seperti miliknya. Dengan perlahan Baekhyun mengusap bibir itu secara teratur, Ia tersenyum... mengingat bagaimana basah dan hangatnya bibir itu telah menempeli seluruh tubuhnya semalam.

Darahnya berdesir dan jantungnya meronta, menuntut satu kecupan dari sana. Tapi kemudian Baekhyun hanya menggeleng imut, namja ini terlihat sangat kelelahan, jadi dia tidak boleh mengganggunya sama sekali. Termasuk _menyentuhnya_ seperti ini.

Ia baru saja berniat menjauhkan tangan cantiknya, tapi sebuah tangan besar menangkap dan mencegah tangannya untuk menjauh, lalu malah menggenggamnya erat. Baekhyun sedikit terlonjak, jantungnya berdesir saat sepasang mata yang... oh demi Tuhan, Baekhyun sangat tergila-gila pada mata itu, terbuka dan langsung menatapnya dalam.

"Pagi _nona_,"

Suara beratnya yang seksi menyapu pendengaran Baekhyun dengan halus. Baekhyun tersenyum pada namja itu, dan membalas dengan suara seraknya, "Pagi _Mr_..."

Namja bernama lengkap Park Chanyeol itu tersenyum sangat tampan, kemudian meraih jari-jari Baekhyeun dan menciuminya dengan intim, membuat Baekhyun menggelinjang apalagi saat namja itu memasukkan jari telunjuk runcingnya ke dalam mulutnya yang basah. Mengemutnya dengan seksama, membuat Baekhyun mengerang seketika merasakan betapa hangatnya rongga itu.

"Eunghh... Kau melakukannya lagih..heuhh." desah Baekhyun saat merasakan ketiga jarinya menghangat dan tersedot apik kedalam rongganya yang panas. Tubuh seksinya menggeliat gusar.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring melihatnya, "Aku suka melakukannya, jari-jarimu manis..." namja itu lalu makin giat mengemut dan menjilati jari-jari Baekhyun, dan berhasil membuat yeoja itu menggeliat ditempatnya dengan tak sabar. "Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, dadamu terus menekanku sekarang, kau bisa membuatku _berdiri_ nanti," ujar Chanyeol dengan nada kesal yang dibuat-buat. Tapi Itu kalimat yang jujur, Chanyeol memang merasa terbakar hanya karena tubuh yeoja ini bergerak-gerak menggodanya.

Sayangnya itu kalimat yang salah untuk Chanyeol, dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, Baekhyun menegakkan wajahnya dan menatap tepat dihadapan wajah Chanyeol, tersenyum menggairahkan dengan keringat yang bercucuran. Chanyeol menahan nafas seketika.

"Hhh.. Memang itu yang ingin kulakukan tuan..huhh." Baekhyun tersenyum nakal dan dengan polosnya menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya sedari tadi, Ia kemudian naik dan duduk tepat diatas perut Chanyeol yang sama telanjangnya. Membuat bagian bawah _milik _Baekhyun menempel hangat disana. Tapi Baekhyun nampak cuek dengan hal itu.

Chanyeol meringis saat memperhatikan bagaimana Baekhyun kini menatapnya lapar dari atas, rambut coklat panjangnya terurai membingkai wajah imut tanpa dosa itu, yeoja itu memberi senyum nakal tapi juga terkesan imut, Ia menaruh satu telunjuknya dibibir dan bergumam sesuatu yang Chanyeol tidak mengerti. Ohya, bukannya tidak mengerti, Chanyeol hanya terlalu sibuk untuk mengerti, seuatu sudah mengeras disana, dan yeoja kelinci diatasnya ini bertanggung jawab penuh atas _itu_.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya yeoja itu sok polos, membuat Chanyeol kesal. Baekhyun malah tersenyum senang, Ia sangat suka melihat wajah itu merengut kesal.

"Oh baiklah baiklah..." Baekhyun mengangguk maklum, kemudian Ia memasang pose berpikir, membuat Chanyeol harus mereguk ludahnya sendiri melihat dada polos bulat milik Baekhyun ikut bergoyang seirama dengan gerak tubuhnya. Membuat tangannya menggatal untuk menyentuh bongkahan kenyal itu.

Oh oke, mungkin Chanyeol sudah pernah melihat semua ini tadi malam, bahkan menyicipinya dengan lidahpun sudah Ia lakukan, tapi... oh ayolah... Dia cantik, dan tubuhnya... Ya Tuhan! Dia sangat sempurna! Chanyeol atau bahkan pria manapun akan tetap memberi reaksi yang serupa jika menghadapi yeoja seperti Baekhyun. Dan Bahkan meski kau rutin menelanjanginya setiap malam. Kau tidak akan pernah tidak terkagum. Dan ya, jangan lupakan Chanyeol adalah orang yang _bekerja_ semalam, dan pasti rasanya akan berbeda jika sang wanita lah yang akan memberi _permainan_.

"Baiklah... Karena bibirmu terus menggodaku dengan tidak sopan, kita akan memulainya dari sini..." Baekhyun segera merendahkan tubuhnya dan menempelkan dada gemuknya diatas ceruk leher Chanyeol, menghapus jarak wajah mereka berdua untuk meraih bibir Chanyeol.

Meraup bibir kissable itu semampu yang Ia bisa... Rasanya kenyal, manis, basah, dan panas. Itu rasa milik Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun sangat suka itu. Apalagi ketika lidah Chanyeol melesak masuk dan menggelitik isi rongganya dengan apik, memberinya saliva manis dan menyedot bibir miliknya hingga membengkak. Itu menyenangkan!

Dalam soal ciuman, Chanyeol memanglah yang terbaik! Ini permainan yang Baekhyun buat, tapi tetap saja Chanyeol berhasil mengalahkannya.

Ciuman itu berlangsung sangat lama, entahlah bagaimana bisa kedua manusia ini melakukannya selama itu. Jawabannya, mungkin karena memang mereka sudah terbiasa?

Baekhyun melenguh tertahan saat bibir atasnya disedot agak kasar, dan lenguhannya berakhir pada erangan keras saat tangan Chanyeol tergerak dan meremas dada kiri miliknya, memilin dan memainkan nipplenya dengan gemas.

Dan Baekhyun akhirnya mencapai oksigen terakhirnya, Ia lalu melepaskan ciumannya dengan kasar, dadanya naik turun, wajah merahnya terlihat merengut dan memberi Chanyeol tatapan kesal. Chanyeol terheran, dia pikir Baekhyun menyukai yang barusan. Jadi... apa ada masalah?

"Itu permainanku!"

Kalimat itu sukses membuat Chanyeol tergelak sekaligus gemas, jadi itu yang membuat Baekhyun marah?

"Jadi... aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya Chanyeol tersenyum manis, mencoba memahami Baekhyun.

"Seharusnya kau mengalah!" Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Oh Tuhan, bagaimana bisa yeoja ini terlihat begitu nakal tapi juga imut luar biasa secara bersamaan?

Yeoja ini bisa membuat Chanyeol gila!

"Baiklah," Chanyeol memberikan senyumannya yang _pervert_, Ia merengkuh tubuh mungil itu untuk kembali berbaring di atasnya, "Kita ulangi lagi, oke?" Ucapnya tepat dihadapan Baekhyun. Namja itu segera memangut bibir kemerahan itu dengan ganas, tapi pangutannya kembali terlepas hanya dalam hitungan lima detik.

Chanyeol meringis heran, _apa lagi sih?_

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak suka mengulang... Aku ingin melanjutkannya saja..." cicit Baekhyun imut. Chanyeol Tersenyum cerah... dia sih mau mau saja kalau begitu ceritanya. Tidak buruk mengikuti permainan pagi kelinci ini. Sangat menyenangkan malah!

Yeoja itu kemudian memulainya dengan menangkup wajah Chanyeol, mengangkatnya sedikit dan menciumi bahkan membasahi seluruh wajah itu tanpa terkecuali. Chanyeol tersenyum senang merasakan hangat dan kenyalnya bibir itu menyapu seluruh permukaan wajahnya. Apalagi ketika yeoja itu mengerjainya dibagian telinga.

Ugh, dia berhasil membuat Chanyeol mengeras dibawah sana.

Baekhyun menjilati telinga kiri milik Chanyeol dengan tekun, mengemuti dan menciuminya dengan intim. Dan Chanyeol sangat menyukai bagian Baekhyun yang meniupi telinganya dengan kalimat-kalimat nakal yang imut. Yeoja yang benar-benar unik dalam bercinta!

Setelah puas dengan mainan _perinya_, Baekhyun beralih mengerjai ceruk leher beraroma _mint_ itu dan memberinya gigitan-gigitan kecil disana, membuatnya meninggalkan tanda yang menghasilkan suara tawa halus Chanyeol.

"Hahaha, sepertinya kelinci manis ini menyukaiku..."

Baekhyun anggap itu tantangan dari Chanyeol. Oke, mungkin Chanyeol sedikit geli untuk bagian itu. Tapi saat bibir serta lidah basahnya beralih menjajah dada bidang miliknya, Chanyeol bungkam, dan namja itu nampak menikmati apa yang Baekhyun lakukan disana, bahkan tangan namja itu sudah mulai bergerilya mengelus nafsu paha serta meremas bongkahan padat bokongnya. Membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau tersenyum puas. Merasa menang.

Baekhyun kembali merangkak keatas, meraup dan mengerjai telinga kanan Chanyeol, "Jangan terlalu dinikmati, _Mr_... Kita belum sampai ke _hidangan utama_ kok..." desah Baekhyun dengan begitu seksi tepat ditelinga peri itu lalu memberinya satu jilatan terakhir, Chanyeol membuka matanya dan tersenyum sensual.

"Bagaimana kalau kita langsung ke inti? Aku ingin _hidangan utamanya_ sekarang, _nona_..."

Chanyeol dapat melihat Baekhyun yang mendongkak dan tersenyum cerah padanya setelah mendengar permintaan itu. Sontak saja yeoja itu menyambar bibir Chanyeol sekilas dengan senyuman penuh di wajah cantiknya. Membuat Chanyeol sedikit bertanya-tanya, ada apa dengan jantungnya sekarang...?

"Baiklah..." Baekhyun merangkak turun dari perut Chanyeol, dan kemudian menyuruh namja itu duduk, Chanyeol sih nurut saja. Dan Baekhyun mengambil posisi tepat disamping pinggang Chanyeol, menghadapkan wajahnya pada _hidangan utama_ yang tampaknya terlihat sudah sangat 'matang', kedua mata Baekhyun berbinar cantik melihat itu.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf sebelumnya, jika ini tidak memuaskan... oh Ya Tuhan, ini _besar! _ dan yak... haruskah aku mengatakannya padamu kalau ini yang pertama untukku?" Baekhyun mengatakan pembukaannya dengan panjang lebar tanpa mengalihkan pandangan kagumnya pada _junior _Chanyeol yang menegak dihadapannya, membuat Chanyeol mau tak mau tersenyum melihat tingkahnya yang menggemaskan.

"Dan haruskah aku mengatakan bahwa sebuah kehormatan menjadikanku yang pertama untukmu? Dan sebuah kehormatan besar kau juga menjadi yang pertama untukku." Chanyeol tersenyum tampan, membuat Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol intens lalu membuat darah yeoja itu berdesir dan wajahnya memerah seketika.

"Benarkah?"

"Haruskah aku mengatakannya dua kali?"

Baekhyun tersipu dan menggeleng malu-malu, membuat Chanyeol ingin sekali menerkam yeoja itu dan menelannya bulat-bulat sekarang juga.

"Baiklah, tapi aku pernah menonton videonya... Yeoja disana memegangnya seperti ini," Baekhyun tanpa ragu meraih _milik_ Chanyeol dalam genggamannya, tangannya sedikit gemetar merasakan sensasi baru atas benda yang berada dalam cengkramannya itu.

Chanyeol mendesah kecil, "Hehe, kau menonton video? Dengan siapa kau menonton video seperti itu?" Baekhyun mengurut _milik_ Chanyeol keatas-kebawah dengan teratur, Chanyeol menutup matanya menikmati tangan-tangan mungil yang memanjakannya itu.

Kemudian dengan berani walau sedikit ragu, Baekhyun memasukkan _milik_ Chanyeol itu kedalam mulutnya, hingga mulut mungil itu penuh dan terlihat mengembul. Baekhyun dengan serentak memberi hisapan kuat sekaligus, membuat Chanyeol menggertak merasakan nikmat yang Baekhyun berikan.

"Ugh.. ssshhh..."

Untuk beberapa saat yang terdengar hanyalah suara kenikmatan yang Chanyeol keluarkan, juga suara '_**clap' **_halus yang tercipta dari _batang junior _Chanyeol yang teratur keluar-masuk dari bibir basah Baekhyun. Bukan hanya mengerjainya dengan mulut, tapi Baekhyun pun dengan _baik hati _memberikan _service _ganda untuk Chanyeol, memijiti pinggiran-pinggiran yang tak terjangkau oleh mulutnya. Membuat Chanyeol melayang akan kenikmatan yang Baekhyun suguhkan.

Kemudian setelah sepuluh menit berlalu, Baekhyun mengeluarkan _milik_ Chanyeol dengan enteng dan menggenggamnya erat, itu lebih terlihat seolah Ia baru saja mengemut lollipop rasa _strawberry_ yang hanya ada satu di dunia ini. Lalu Kemudian Yeoja itu nampak terdiam dan berpikir, Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan polosnya, Chanyeol memperhatikan gerak-gerik Baekhyun dengan mata setengah terbuka, Ia mendesis pelan melihat Baekhyun seperti itu.

Wajah penuh keringat, tatapan polos, dan oh... jangan lupakan dada polosnya yang terlihat bulat dan mengkilat mengundang... Chanyeol sangat suka bagian kenyal milik yeoja itu. Benar-benar pandai menggoda.

"Aku menontonnya bersama Kyungsoo, kami menontonnya bersama tiga hari lalu... Tapi aku kalah taruhan dengannya, dia sudah mencobanya lebih dulu saat malam natal kemarin." Baekhyun memberi ekspresi memberingut imut, membuat Chanyeol terkekeh.

Namja itu mengulurkan tangannya dan membelai surai coklat itu lembut, sementara Baekhyun kembali sibuk memijit lihai _milik _ Chanyeol. Baekhyun nampak sangat suka dengan _mainan barunya_. "Kau tampaknya sangat kesal? Kekeke."

Baekhyun memainkan ujung _milik_ Chanyeol dengan lidahnya lalu meniupinya dengan jahil, membuat Chanyeol meringis tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis imut itu. Baekhyun mengangguk, "Sahabatku itu sangaaat-sangaaat polos, dia bahkan baru mendapatkan _french kissn_ya dua bulan lalu, tapi apa? Jongin benar-benar hebat bisa menaklukan Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke ranjang. Kyungsoo yang polos beruntung sekali medapatkan seseorang yang pervert seperti Jongin, ck, kasihan." Entah Baekhyun prihatin atau iri, karena Baekhyun hanya berdecak dan mulai memberi tiga kali kecupan intim di ujuk _milik_ Chanyeol sebelum yeoja itu balas menatap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tertegun, tiba-tiba perutnya bergejolak seperti terisi oleh puluhan kupu-kupu yang menggelitiki isi perutnya. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti ini, apa hanya karena Chanyeol menatapnya dengan begitu intens, sekarang?

Tidak. Bukan itu... hanya saja... Baekhyun merasa tatapan Chanyeol kali ini padanya sedikit berbeda dibanding semalam. Terasa sedikit... istimewa, mungkin?

Yang pasti itu sudah berhasil membuat jantung Baekhyun berdentum hebat karena Chanyeol menatapnya seolah ia adalah ratu... Sesuatu yang sempurna, sesuatu yang patut dipuja dan dikagumi. Bolehkah Ia berpikir seperti itu?

Baekhyun... hanya merasa senang.

Namja itu menarik dan mendudukkan tubuh kurus Baekhyun kepangkuannya, mengecup bibirnya kilas lalu menangkup wajah mungil itu gemas. Baekhyun melongo dibuatnya. "Kau juga polos, _nona_..."

Baekhyun merasa darahnya naik dan memenuhi wajahnya hingga memerah seperti tuan Krabs, "Tapi Kyungsoo lebih polos dariku..." cicitnya gugup.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, "Tapi aku lebih suka polos versimu..." Chanyeol mengecup hidung Baekhyun sekilas, "...polos yang, nakal."

Baekhyun sontak tak dapat menahan satu senyuman dibibirnya. Jantungnya terasa bermasalah hanya karena mendengar kata 'suka' yang bibir kissable itu ucapkan. Baekhyun tak dapat menahan diri saat tangannya mengalung pada leher itu dan menghapus jarak diwajah mereka lalu membawa namja itu dalam ciuman mereka yang panjang. Tidak ada lidah, hanya Saling bertukar beberapa kecupan manis satu sama lain.

Keduanya sama sama tersenyum setelah pangutannya terlepas, tapi tidak dengan kening mereka yang tetap menempel.

"Kau bilang sahabatmu Sangat beruntung mendapat pria pervert, yah... aku juga bisa..."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya imut, membuat Chanyeol tak tahan dan mencium bagian dagunya perlahan.

"Maksudmu dengan_ 'aku juga bisa'_...?" Baekhyun nampak mencoba berpikir keras, kemudian dia terlihat ragu saat mengucapkan, "Kau mau jadi... euh, pacarku?"

Chanyeol tak dapat menahan cengiran lebar diwajahnya, "Kau tidak mau?" Chanyeol memberikan tatapan '_serius nih?_' Semendukung mungkin, tapi Baekhyun tetap membisu sambil menatapnya tak terbaca, membuat Chanyeol kesal lama-lama.

"Jangan bilang kau sudah punya kekasih?"

Baekhyun menggeleng atas pertanyaan itu, irisnya menatap tepat ke iris hitam milik Chanyeol. Alisnya tertaut, yeoja itu memberikan ekspresi yang serius membuat Chanyeol makin bingung.

"Jadi...?" Chanyeol menekukkan wajahnya bingung, namja ini sangat imut dengan wajah seperti itu.

"Aku hanya..." Baekhyun memiringkan wajahnya menghembuskan deru nafasnya tepat dibibir Chanyeol lalu memberi satu kali jilatan basah disana, Ia menurunkan tangannya dan mengusap dada terbuka Chanyeol dengan intim, kemudian Baekhyun memasang senyum nakal khasnya. "...Perlu bukti..."

Detik itu juga keheranan Park Chanyeol lenyap seketika, berganti dengan datangnya wajah sumringah pada namja itu. Namja itu tertawa lebar, Ia segera mendorong Baekhyun dan membalikkan posisi mereka.

Chanyeol membelai pipi Baekhyun yang menatapnya manis dibawahnya, "Kau ingin aku memulainya darimana?" Tanya Chanyeol _seductive_. Baekhyun menaruh telunjuknya di dada Chanyeol dan membentuk sebuah pola-pola menggoda disana.

"Aku lapar, jadi aku ingin langsung _hidangan utama_..." jawaban yang diungkapkannya dengan (sok) polos, apalagi ketika mata-mata kelincinya itu mengerjap _aegyeo._

"Dasar nakal..." Chanyeol memamerkan gigi-gigi sehatnya seketika.

"Kau yang meminta ya, bunny..."

.

.

.

"Euhhmm, Kyaaahh~!"

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

EH, BELUM DEH XD

.

.

.

"Hhhhhh... eunghh...heuhhh..."

Chanyeol menyeka keringat Baekhyun yang berada dalam kungkungannya dengan perhatian. Tapi kemudian Ia ambruk juga ke samping yeoja itu, napasnya memburu. Tentu saja, mereka baru saja _selesai_ setelah empat jam _non-stop._

"Kau lelah?"

Baekhyun tersenyum teduh, sangat cantik, "Bohong jika aku bilang tidak... tapi aku sangat suka dan aku kecanduan." Senyuman nakalnya kembali menyusul.

Chanyeol mengacak rambut lengket Baekhyun dengan gemas. Mereka berbaring terlentang bersampingan. Keduanya terdiam dengan senyum yang tak juga luntur dari sana, mencoba mengatur hawa panas dan nafas mereka yang memburu.

"Oya..." Chanyeol membuka suara di antara keheningan panjang mereka. Ia menolehkan kepalanya menatap wajah cantik Baekhyun yang terpejam sambil tersenyum. Sangat cantik.

"Sejak semalam aku menculikmu dari _bar_..."

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan ikut menolehkan wajahnya kearah Chanyeol, mendengar kekasih barunya ini mengungkit bagaimana awal pertemuan mereka sebenarnya.

"...aku belum mengetahui namamu, _chagy_."

Baekhyun tertawa imut, begitupula Chanyeol. Mereka tertawa bersama. Ini sungguh menggelikan! Oh tentu saja... Lucu sekali mengingat bagaimana cerita mereka yang... oh Ya Tuhan... ini Apa?!

"Kita belum berkenalan sama sekali ya. Hahaha."

Yah... Ini hanya tentang pertemuan tujuh menit mereka yang _sangat berarti_ di lantai dansa bar, sama-sama tertarik, lalu kemudian semua itu telah membawa keduanya ke apartemen mewah milik Chanyeol saat dibawah pengaruh alkohol tanpa berkata apapun dan yahh... berakhirlah mereka pada adegan panas di ranjang.

Oh tidak. Akhir sebenarnya adalah mereka yang saling jatuh cinta dan menjadi sepasang kekasih. Iya, begitu.

Baekhyun lalu tertawa dan mengulurkan tangannya antusias. Matanya berbinar Dengan kekanakan. Dan Chanyeol suka itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo, chagy... Byun Baekhyun si anak nakal imnida..."

Chanyeol tertawa geli melihat tingkah kekanakan Baekhyun, tapi namja itu tetap mengikuti permainan kekasihnya dan membalas jabatan tangan mungil yang sangat pas ditangnnya itu.

"Nado annyeong chagy, Park Chanyeol si namja pervert kekasih Byun Baekhyun si anak nakal imnida..."

Dan kita dapat mendengar tawa renyah yang seksi milik Baekhyun setelah itu.

"Hahaha."

"Baek-chagy, bagaimana kalau kita menonton video?"

"Eh?"

.

.

.

END!

BENERAN END!

.

.

.

88

**B/A**** : holaaa~ ff nya aku publish ulang dengan sedikit edit dan judul baru. Soalnya ff ku tiba² dihapus. Dan yah, aku sadar kalau aku baru aja ngelanggar. Hehehe. Tapi yasudahlah... mohon direview lagi yaa.**

**Do Chanhee**

**.**

**REVIEW XOXO :***

**.88.**

**281213**


End file.
